Granny's Flower Cart
by mryddinwilt
Summary: Modern AU. Emma works in a flower shop. Killian is a customer. Christmas romance. The idea came from those BTS pictures of the Christina Perri video with Colin in winter wear at a flower shop. I regret nothing! Also on Tumblr.(Fixed the weird coding issue so now you can actually read it!)


Emma kept telling herself it wasn't a big deal. It wasn't. It was in fact the exact opposite of a big deal. Granny's Flower Cart had a lot of customers and more than a few of them were regulars. The fact that one of those regulars was amazingly attractive, a shameless flirt with a sexy accent and ocean blue eyes that she could drown in was not a big deal. And the fact that after five months of seeing him every Wednesday he was mysteriously absent wasn't a big deal. It's not like Emma had really noticed anyway. It's not like she had spent the morning humming and putting together a Christmas themed bouquet with holly, spruce pine, and red chrysanthemums, that she knew he would love. And even if she had it wouldn't matter because he had a girlfriend. A girlfriend that he bought flowers for weekly. Weekly! And, unlike some customers, this wasn't a standing order. Every week he came in and carefully chose something different and unique. He was either completely in love or an incredibly great boyfriend. Maybe it was a little bit of both.

His first visit in July he purchased long stemmed white roses. Emma thought he was trying to apologize for some mistake (a rather huge mistake, judging by the price tag). She also thought the way he looked in a white t-shirt and jeans would have been enough for her to forgive him anything. But the next week he was back; his jet black hair gorgeously disheveled, his cheeks pink from a little too much sun.

That was the first time they talked.

"Which do you like better?" he had asked as he approached the register, a cocky smile on his face, one hand holding daisies the other holding blue violets.

Emma had smiled her best professional smile; ignoring the way her heart beat a little faster at his accent. She was used to helping clueless guys pick flowers; she had it down to a science.

"Those are both excellent choices. Are they for a special someone or a special occasion?"

"Well they are for a special someone." he winked and Emma couldn't help it if her stomach did a somersault.

"Well what sort of flowers does she like?"

"Uh…"

"Or he." Emma quickly supplied, hoping she hadn't offended him. His eyes bulged a little and Emma was sure the flowers weren't for a man. She couldn't help feeling a little pleased.

"No." he shook his head. Looking a little flustered "No. I…" But his answer was cut off by the imperious call of Granny, the eponymous owner of "Granny's Flower Cart"

"Emma!"

"Sorry!" Emma told him before rushing off to her boss.

"Emma. I don't pay you to flirt with customers. I don't care how attractive they are." Emma blushed at the volume of the old woman's voice. There was no way he hadn't heard her.

"Granny!" Emma responded indignantly, but at a much lower volume. "Don't be embarrassing. He is buying flowers for his girlfriend!"

"That's a shame" she whispered back. "Because you two look good together." Emma rolled her eyes, Granny had an odd way of matchmaking. The old woman was practically her adopted mother. Emma was best friends with her granddaughter Ruby and had worked in her shop since she was a kid. She planned on taking over the business entirely when Granny finally decided to retire. They were close but no one would have guessed it from the way they talked. Their conversations always sounding more like arguments. Emma had spun on her heel with Granny calling "Remember I won't hesitate to fire you!"

Emma bit back a retort and returned to him, positive he had heard every word and considerably annoyed that her cheeks refused to return to a normal color.

"Sorry. My boss." Emma rolled her eyes.

He laughed; a deep sound that struck her low in the stomach and sped up her heart. "I understand lass."

She shot him a grateful smile and if their eyes held a little longer than was professional Emma tried not to notice.

"So…do you know what flowers your girlfriend likes?" She asked, striving to regain her professionalism.

He shook his head a broad smile on his face. "We have only just met."

"Hmmm…." Emma thought briefly. "Well then I recommend the daisies. Most women like them, they are a pretty safe bet."

He nodded but looked unconvinced. He cocked his head and narrowed his eyes, like he was trying to read her expression. "You don't like them?"

She tried to hide her surprise. Few had picked up on her distaste for daises but he seemed to read her like an open book. She frowned and he smirked, his eyebrow rising mischievously.

"I think white daises are drab little flowers." she said with a shrug. He turned and quickly returned the daises to their vase.

"Violets it is then!" he said; his smile wide, white and utterly adorable.

She hadn't been able to stop her own grin. Their hands brushed as she took the violets and she ignored the hum of electricity in her body as he followed her back to the register.

"My name is Killian." He said as they walked.

"Emma."

That visit created a pattern. Each week he would arrive, walk around the shop examining what was available and then ask her opinion. He always had a smile or wink or flirty innuendo and he quickly became Emma's favorite customer. Eventually they stopped talking just about flowers and soon Emma secretly looked forward to Wednesday. In late August he announced that he would be gone for two weeks while he visited his brother. Emma had been shocked at how much she had missed him. How had seeing him for 10-20 minutes a week become so important? Alarm bells had rung and she had determined to ignore him when he returned. But Wednesday had arrived and he was there, almost first thing, in relaxed jeans, a red plaid button down and a glowing smile. There was an eagerness to his expression that made Emma think that maybe, just maybe, he had missed her too. Against her better judgement she had returned his smile.

"Welcome back!"

"Thanks love! It's good to be back." he said as he closed the space between them "I brought you something." He pulled a small wrapped box from his pocket. She looked at it quizzically. "A gift, for my favorite florist." he explained. "I saw this and thought you might like it."

Her eyebrows shot up; she didn't know what to say. Which only made him grin wider; he loved to catch her off guard. After a moment she reached for the gift.

He waited, bouncing on his heels, as she unwrapped it. It was a silver pendant necklace with a tiny dried blue forget-me-not suspended in the center. It was beautiful and thoughtful and seemed significant. "Wow! Killian. I love it." she smiled up at him and he beamed back.

"Can I help you put it on?"

Emma nodded and turned around. She focused on her breathing as he gently swept her hair aside and his warm hand brushed against her neck as he fastened the clasp. They were standing close and his hot breath was sending shivers down her spine. She waited for him to step away and when he didn't she found she couldn't move either. She was trapped in a space full of his smell, his body heat, and her own thudding heart.

"Emma. I…" Killian began only to be interrupted by a frantic customer barging through the door. The spell was broken. She stepped away, breathless and eager to get rid of the interruption. But after 20 minutes of waiting Killian motioned that he had to go. It was only later that night that Emma realized he hadn't bought any flowers.

The gift and his lack of purchase had given Emma a strange hope. Perhaps he had broken up with his girlfriend. Perhaps he had wanted to ask her out. The questions plagued her all night and into the next afternoon. Even as she helped her friend Graham pick out flowers for his anniversary she found herself fingering the necklace and thinking of Killian.

"I am telling you Emma. Ruby won't be happy if I don't spend at least $100!"

"Well I will add a few extra roses to jack up the price." she replied with a roll of her eyes. Ruby was not that shallow but Graham never let the truth get in the way of a good joke.

Graham smiled "Perfect! What would I do without you?" He booped her nose like she was a child and Emma rolled her eyes. Shaking her head she caught sight of Killian in the middle of the entry way. Her heart had stuttered at his unexpected presence. She managed a smile but he hadn't returned it; a strange, brooding, look on his face. She stopped herself from frowning and turned back to Graham; eager to wrap up his visit.

"Do you want me to ring you up now?"

"Naw. Just send me the bill. I gotta run. We still on for this weekend?" He asked, referencing her promise to babysit Conner, their very hyper, very messy 2 year old.

Emma nodded. "Wouldn't miss it!"

"Thanks! I owe you!" Graham leaned in to plant a quick kiss on her cheek and then headed for the door.

"Oh and Emma." he turned and called back. "Don't wear anything too nice. I'm not paying for another ruined dress."

"Get out!" she called with a giggle. Conner had indeed destroyed the dress she had worn at their last dinner party and though Graham and Ruby had insisted on paying for it, they still teased her mercilessly. Graham disappeared, his laugh echoing after him.

Emma turned, her eyes searching the shop for Killian. Graham and Ruby forgotten as her mind turned towards finishing their interrupted conversation. He was studying a wall of flowers, half turned away from her.

"Hey!" she said a little too brightly as she approached. "I wondered if you would be back." He turned with raised eyebrows "I mean, since you didn't buy anything yesterday." nerves were causing her belly to flip and she grasped her necklace, the necklace he had just given her, for reassurance. "The…uh… marigolds are fresh." She gestured awkwardly at the yellow and orange flowers. She was hoping he would tell her he wasn't here for flowers. She wanted him to say that he no longer had someone to buy flowers for. Instead he sighed and turned toward her, his mouth drawn, his forehead crinkled. "Marigolds sound fine."

Emma nodded and gestured to an arrangement with both regular and french marigolds. "How about this one?"

"Sure." He grabbed it without a second glance and headed to the register. Silence reigned as Emma rung him up. Instead of bright eyes and friendly banter there was a crease in his brow and a slight frown. It was the first time she remembered feeling uncomfortable around Killian and it felt so wrong. Her mind floundered for conversation topics. She paused before handing him his receipt.

"Killian. Is everything okay?"

His eyes found hers and a half-hearted smile formed. "I'm fine lass. Just lost in thought."

"Oh." she replied. Offering him his receipt. He took it and turned to go. Emma felt a weird constriction in her throat; the meeting had not gone as planned. She grabbed at her necklace and just as he placed his hand on the door she called out. "See you next week?"

He paused, tossing her a look back, and his face broke into a small but genuine smile. "Of course love. Next week."

He had come the next week and the next. It was like nothing had ever happened. They flirted and talked and he bought flowers. He never mentioned the necklace, even though she always wore it and was sure he noticed it. Emma tried not to be disappointed, she tried to be satisfied with their relationship, limited as it was, and enjoy the moments they shared. Mostly she succeeded. Sometimes she couldn't help herself and tried to pry information about his girlfriend.

"Don't you two have an anniversary coming up?" she asked one day in early November as he contemplated some pink dianthus.

"What?" he turned in confusion.

"It's just when you first came in you said you had just met someone. That was back in July. So your six month anniversary as a couple should be coming up." Emma rushed to explain herself. She glanced shyly up when he didn't immediately respond. He had a wicked smirk plastered on his face.

"Why Emma. I wasn't aware you were tracking my love life so closely."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm not. It's my job to know this stuff."

"Hmmm…And how do you know that we would even celebrate such a minor anniversary?"

"Please. Killian you are a hopeless romantic of course you celebrate anniversaries!"

"I take offense at the idea that I am hopeless or romantic!"

"You buy flowers for her every week! It doesn't get more romantic than that." she nudged him with her shoulder.

"Perhaps I only come to see you." he shot back the words teasing but the tone oddly serious. Emma turned and got caught in his gaze. The moment stretched a little too long before she flushed and turned away her heart thundering in her ears. It was only later that she realized he had, once again, avoided telling her anything about his girlfriend.

Emma thought about his words often as she absently clutched her necklace. She wondered what he had meant and if she was crazy to think he had meant anything serious.

Graham and Ruby had caught her in just such a moment of contemplation last week.

"Earth to Emma." Ruby called snapping her back to reality.

"Sorry what?"

"What is up with you today?" Graham asked.

"It's Wednesday." Granny responded from her perch behind the register. Emma shot her a dirty look.

Ruby giggled. "Oh yes I forgot! Loverboy is coming today."

Emma groaned. "Don't call him that." She was regretting confiding in her friends about her predicament.

"Well what should we call him?" Graham asked wickedly.

"Nothing! Because you are never going to meet him, because we aren't dating. He is just a customer." They all shared knowing looks and Emma threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Actually if they stick around they are guaranteed to meet him." Granny pointed out unhelpfully.

"That settles it. We are staying until he shows up." Ruby declared and Emma knew better than to argue with her.

"Fine. But if you embarrass me you can find someone else to watch Conner this week!"

They didn't have to wait that long; ten minutes later Killian came sauntering through the door. He was wrapped in a large green parka and scarf to combat the cold December weather. Graham and Ruby had kept out of sight as Emma helped Killian choose a bunch of snowdrops. They had pounced before they could move to the register.

"Emma. Tell Graham that mistletoe is not an acceptable flower." Ruby emerged from the back of the shop, her hand pulling on Graham's.

"And tell Ruby that mistletoe is the only flower that counts in December." Graham replied, pulling his wife up short in front of them.

"Oh. Sorry! I didn't know you were with a customer." Ruby said with mock surprise. Emma barely contained her eye roll at their ridiculous antics. She glanced at Killian but his attention was riveted on the couple.

She forced her tone to be bright. "No problem. Killian this is my best friend Ruby and her husband Graham."

"Husband?" Emma heard him murmur before Ruby began speaking in a quick staccato.

"I am Granny's actual granddaughter. The one who should be inheriting this lovely little shop."

This time Emma did roll her eyes. "You had your chance! It's all mine now. Besides you are too busy cleaning up after that hellion you call a child."

"You love Conner!"

"I do. Even when he ruins my clothes." She glanced at Killian and was pleased to see a wide, goofy, grin plastered to his face.

"Inherit?" He asked.

Graham spoke up. "Yep. Old Emma here is the heir apparent, if she can ever convince Granny to retire."

"I heard that!" Granny called, causing everyone to chuckle. There was a pleasant pause and then Killian's phone had rung. He apologized and walked out of the shop to answer.

"Oh Emma he is gorgeous! No wonder you are head-over heels." Ruby gushed as soon as the door closed. A blush crept over her cheeks but she didn't deny it.

Killian stuck his head back in. "Sorry. Work emergency. Going to have to leave town. Can I pay for these when I get back?"

"Of course! No problem."

"Thanks. See ya next week?"

Emma had nodded, already looking forward to next Wednesday.

But next Wednesday had come and gone and Killian had not shown up. Which, of course, was no big deal.

"Did I miss Killian today?" Granny asks offhandedly.

"No. He didn't come in." Emma tries to match her tone.

"Really? That is very interesting."

The pleased note in Granny's voice causes Emma's head to jerk up. "What? Why?"

"Well if he isn't buying flowers he must have broken up with his girlfriend. Which means the two of you can finally stop beating around the bush and go out."

Emma feels a thrill in her heart but replies sarcastically. "Please. If Killian was interested in me I think he would have made a move long ago."

Granny's reply was only a knowing smile and a short "Mmm-hmm".

Emma tries not to get her hopes up. She fails.

A half-hour later, Granny is gone, the lights are off, and the shop is closed up for the night. Emma is just picking up her keys when she hears a tap on the door. She turns expecting a desperate customer and gasps when she sees Killian grinning back at her. He is wrapped in winter clothes, grey scarf, green parka, and a blue woolen cap. He looks more attractive bundled up than she thought possible. As she walks through the darkened shop with blue pools of light shining through the windows she can't decide if she is excited or disappointed by his arrival. She unlocks the door and lets him in. Cold air sweeps in and she is sure that is why she shivers, not because of his proximity.

"I hope I'm not too late. I just got back into town." he says.

Emma shakes her head. "No. I was just leaving." There is a pause and Emma realizes how much more intimate the shop seems in the low light. He is staring at her and in the shadow Emma can't quite make out his eyes. "I was beginning to think something awful had happened to you."

"Like what?" he asks, his teeth flashing in the dark.

"The flu, a car crash, a sudden urge to travel the world."

He shook his head. "None of those things could keep me away." His cold hand reaches out and toys with a strand of her hair. Emma doesn't understand how such a simple gesture could suck the breath from her lungs and send her head spinning.

"Granny thought you might have broken up with your girlfriend." Emma bites her lip, afraid of his answer.

He chuckles. "Well it seems you were both wrong." Emma's stomach drops. She steps back, her hope shattering. She wishes he hadn't shown up at all. At least then she could have had one night of blissful fantasy.

"I see. I..uh… I need to get going." Emma's voice is colder than the winter night. "Maybe try the grocery store. I am sure…"

'"No. Emma. You don't understand." he interrupts his hand snatching off his hat and running through his hair. He paces a few steps and then returns to her. "I don't have a girlfriend."

"What? Since when?" Of all the things she thought Killian might say this was not one of them.

He grins sheepishly, dips his head and scratches behind his ear. "I never had a girlfriend. The first time I came in I was in a hurry. Buying flowers for my friends wedding. I wanted to ask you out but I didn't have time. So I came back and I had it all planned. I was going to have you pick your favorite flowers and then give them to you and ask you out. But then Granny threatened to fire you for flirting and I…"

"She didn't mean that!" Emma interjects, her mind scrabbling to make sense of his story.

"I know that now! But then I was worried. I didn't think you would want to date me if I got you fired. So I let you think I had a girlfriend and kept buying flowers just so I could spend time with you."

"That's…that's absurd."

Killian chuckles. "That's what my brother said when I explained everything to him in August. So I bought you the necklace and I was going to tell you everything. But then I saw you with Graham and I, well I thought he was your boyfriend."

"Graham is married!" Emma protests.

"Well I know that now! But you two seemed awfully close and maybe I was a bit blinded by jealously." KIllian ducks his head and shuffles his feet. "But I didn't want to stop seeing you. So I settled for spending a few minutes with you each week, even though I thought you loved someone else."

"That sounds familiar." Emma replies. She knows exactly what he means because it is the echo of her own heart.

Killian steps closer his hand reaching for her cheek. "Really?"

Emma nods and leans closer her heart threatening to leave her body. "Yes. Killian I…" But Killian doesn't let her finish. His cool lips find hers in a gentle caress. He pulls back his breath hot on her cheek.

"Sorry I just, I've wanted to do that for five months." Emma grins and grabs his scarf. Pulling his lips back to hers, eager to taste and claim. They melt into each other, their heavy breathing and occasional moans filling the dark shop. She grips his hair and he caresses her chin. She slides a hand to his chest and he pulls at her hips. When they break, gasping for breath, they both smile.

Killian tucks a stray hair behind her ear. "Can I buy you dinner?" he asks, still a little breathless.

He comes into the shop the next afternoon.

"Are you coming in on Thursday now?" Granny asks with narrowed eyes.

"Well actually…" Killian begins, scratching behind his ear.

"Killian what can I help you with?" Emma appears a broad grin lighting her face. Granny shrugs and leaves them alone; thinking that if the boy doesn't make a move soon she might have to bar him from the shop.

Killian shoots Emma a smirk. "I was hoping you might have some mistletoe. With Christmas being right around the corner and all."

"It's your lucky day. I think we have some in the back." Emma inclines her head and Killian follows her to the back room, a bounce in his step.

Granny doesn't bother to mention that there is no mistletoe in the back room nor does she comment on their disheveled state when they finally emerge empty handed 20 minutes later.

She wonders if she should wait to retire until after the wedding.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Authors Note: This is another OUAT Secret Santa Gift. The goal was to keep it short and sweet and I am pretty happy with it. I kinda want to write it from Killian's POV...anyone interested in that? **

**Also all the flowers in the scenes have a meaning. Found using the languageofflowers dot com. **

**Holly-domestic happiness**

**Spruce Pine-Hope in adversity**

**Red chrysanthemums- I love**

**Daisies-innocence**

**Blue Violet-love, faithfulness**

**Forget-me-Nots-true love**

**Marigolds- dispair**

**French Marigold-jealousy**

**Dianthus-boldness**

**Snowdrops-Hope**

**Mistletoe-surmount all difficulties**


End file.
